


Training

by WritingSoul



Series: Rainbow Roses [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, aikido, fluff with a lil' steam, i love my children, it'll me great, just for good measure, these two are going to kill me, they're so cute, yes i wrote something for them, yes i'm going to write something for Ryuji and Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Ann asks her girlfriend to teach her Aikido. Not because she looks extremely hot in that outfit - nope. It’s all for self defense. But she’s not passing up the eye-candy, either.





	Training

“Do you think you could teach me Aikido?” 

Makoto looks down at her girlfriend of two years, who’s teal eyes stare back at her. Ann’s head is in her lap, and her blonde hair is splayed out against Makoto’s legs. Her hands fidget. Smiling gently, she asks, “Why the sudden interest?” 

Ann frowns, looking away. “Um, another of those perverts tried to touch me the other night. I didn’t have a bodyguard, so it almost got pretty bad.” She said quietly. 

Makoto frowns. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Ann sat up, removing her head from Makoto’s lap. She intertwined her hand with one of Makoto’s, squeezing her hand “I was going to...but I just…” she pauses, as if a lump is caught in her throat. The blonde is blinking back tears of frustration. “I felt so helpless. Like there was nothing I could do….and I told myself I would stop feeling like that after Shiho-” a tear falls from her eye, “Shiho jumped.” 

She doesn’t need to say anymore - and Makoto doesn’t let her, drawing her into a warm hug. After a quiet moment, she pulls back, wiping away the tear that Ann had shed with her thumb and pulls the blonde into a soft kiss, arms looping around her neck. Ann pulls her in by the waist, whole body twisting. Eventually, the blonde is on her hands and knees, their lips still fused. She’s hovering above Makoto, who was laying on her back - the cold floor creating a pleasant contrast to the heat that Ann emanates. Her long blonde hair falls all around them like a golden curtain as it spills off of her shoulders. 

After another minute or so, she pulls back, playful now. “Does that mean yes?” 

Makoto raises an eyebrow, hands fisting in her hair. Their eyes meet with equal amounts of competition. “Would I have kissed you if my answer was no?” 

Ann growls softly and their lips meet again, hands roaming. 

That night was a good one.

* * *

 

The following week, Ann’s standing across from Makoto on some sort of mat. Both are wearing the sort of garb you see the martial artists wear in all of the movies. Except, Makoto’s is  _ tight.  _ It sticks to her curves, making her seem a lot more full than she actually is, but Ann doesn’t mind. It’s nice eye candy. Her hair is pulled back in a short ponytail that rests low on her head. 

Ann’s outfit is generally the same. It’s tight, and her hair’s up in a long ponytail that rests high up on the rise of her skull. Makoto teaches her some basic positions, then how to use momentum, and then she’s testing them out on Makoto, her eyebrows furrowed. She’s sweaty and flushed, and Makoto finds that stunningly beautiful. 

Smiling, she nods when Ann’s finally got a basic grasp of the forms and such. Makoto steps back; readying herself. Just before she begins her assault, she looks to her girlfriend and says: “Okay, now I’m going to rush you. Put what you’ve learned into practice. Ann nods, and then Makoto’s upon her, lashing out with her leg. Ann dodges skillfully, and Makoto comes back with a throw of her fist. Ann grabs the fist and uses that momentum against her, throwing her to the side. Makoto’s foot comes to knock her off balance, but she’s prepared for that, too. A palm juts out, hitting her in the sternum. It’s enough to knock her off balance, but she recovers after a second. Ann’s already on the attack, however, throwing a punch. Makoto dodges out of the way, grabbing both of her arms as she attempts to stop Makoto by putting both hands on her chest. Her arms go above her head, and before Ann can blink, Makoto’s hip goes to her groin as she turns around and flips the girl over her shoulder. The blonde hits the mat with a wet ‘ _ slap’  _ and a groan. 

But the blonde isn’t done yet, tugging Makoto’s ankles so that she falls backward onto the mat. Makoto’s so shocked that it works despite her training against these types of things. Before she can process it, Ann has crawled over and is straddling the red-eyed girl. 

“Give up?” She says, raising an eyebrow. Smirking, Makoto flips them over. Now Ann is down on the mat and Makoto’s straddling her. 

“Never.” 

Ann squirms, but Makoto’s legs have her pinned down in an iron grip. Blue clashes with red, and there’s a moment of pause as they challenge each other. Smirking, Ann reaches out, grabbing a fistful of Makoto’s collar. She’s pulled down into a kiss, where Ann has her arms around her seniors neck. After a brief moment of shock, her body responds into the kiss, melting against Ann’s. 

She pulls back after a moment, grinning up at Makoto. 

“This isn’t the time to be making out.” Makoto scolds. 

Ann grins, shrugging. “Don’t care.” 

Even though she objects, Makoto once again melts as Ann pulls her back in for another kiss. 

_ Training, huh?  _

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something for this pairing, they’re so cute!! I love them! Also, I have a couple request right now and I was brainstorming when a fight scene cropped up in my head, and then this came up and I couldn’t not write it, you know? As always, maybe leave a review or a comment? I’m also open to requests!


End file.
